<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Break by sweeterthankarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775413">Study Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma'>sweeterthankarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Texting, Gen, Humor, M/M, drunk!even</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jonas-” Isak starts, warning, because Even can send some pretty, well...personal things when he’s drunk and/or high— and of course, he must have done exactly that, because Jonas’s eyebrows immediately shoot up, his expression going from intrigued to amused.<br/>“Wow, Even’s spell check really hates him,” Jonas comments, scrolling down the screen, “but he clearly loves you. Even amidst the keyboard smashing and random emojis, there’s clear sentimentality.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen &amp; Jonas Noah Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed <a href="https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/">here</a>. These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day! </p><p>Day 2 Prompt: Spell check.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday nights are meant for partying. Isak and Jonas have always believed this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Is Eva at a party, too?” Isak asks once they meet at the library, both shivering despite the multiple layers wrapped around each of them. Their skin feels nearly numb after walking the short distance from the bus stop, so the rush of heat that greets them once they walk through the automatic doors is a relief. They find a seat at their usual table, dumping their books down and settling in to study with discouraged surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yup,” Jonas confirms, clearly sounding as thrilled as Isak feels. “Same one Even is at, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flips open his textbook and groans as soon as his eyes scan over the math problems they have to solve. They both </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> algebra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You ready to get this over with?” Jonas asks, a hand smushed against his cheek as he watches Isak scroll through his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Isak replies without looking up. He’s checking his messages, trying to connect to the WiFi since the cell service sucks here— and that’s probably for the best, a good way to get him to stay off his phone and actually study— but instead he’s refreshing his notifications, hoping that he’s got some new pictures or videos coming from his boyfriend. It’s twenty two hundred, so he imagines Even’s got some liquor in his system by now or at least a blunt between his lips. And Isak knows Even’s not really supposed to smoke—</span>
  <span>it’s not a good mix with his antidepressants— but Isak can’t get the image out of his head now, of how pretty Even looks when he’s only half visible behind a haze of smoke. Or when he brushes his lips against Isak’s and shotguns the clouds into his open, waiting mouth, and honestly, just the thought of Even’s lips, period, is enough to get Isak more distracted than he already was. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hates algebra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Isak,” Jonas sing-songs, trying to get his attention. “Come on, if we do this now maybe we can have a beer when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak frowns. “Our exam is at eight o’clock,” he reminds him, though he firmly believes any sort of school on the weekend should be illegal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas just shrugs, like he’s still considering his own idea. He chews on the end of his pen absentmindedly, his attention diverted to something out the window, and then, as if only just becoming aware of his habit, yanks it out of his mouth with a disgusted look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, let’s see what we can accomplish here,” he declares, and they finally give the study guide a once over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only half an hour of attempted studying, Isak gets a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What the fuck is a polynomial?” he says a little too loudly, earning a cautious shush from Jonas and a wary, dismayed glance from a librarian at a nearby bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’ve only got one more exam, Isak, we can do this,” Jonas encourages, but Isak hears the uncertain strain in his voice, his own patience wearing thin. Isak isn’t so sure he believes him, and Jonas doesn’t sound too confident himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, his phone dings, and Jonas grabs it before Isak can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uh-uh,” he taunts, “not until we finish every topic on the study guide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak nearly rolls his eyes into the back of his head. “That’s impossible, we’re not even halfway there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas seems to give up for a moment, so he flips Isak’s phone over in his hand, tapping it to unlock it before Isak can protest otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Jonas-” he starts, warning, because Even can send some pretty, well...personal things when he’s drunk and/or high— and of course, he must have done exactly that, because Jonas’s eyebrows immediately shoot up, his expression going from intrigued to amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wow, Even’s spell check really hates him,” Jonas comments, scrolling down the screen, “but he clearly loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak blushes beet red and this time it’s his turn to shush Jonas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, it’s sweet,” Jonas goes on, “even amidst the keyboard smashing and random emojis, there’s clear sentimentality.” He’s still teasing, but there’s sincerity in his voice, too. He likes Even, they both know this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonas’s eyes widen even more and Isak can barely get out his next sentence— “be careful, he might have, uh...you know, sent, uh, pictures”— before Jonas is thrusting his phone back into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, I’ve seen enough,” he says, grimacing as his hands cover his eyes, “remind me to never look at your phone ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak laughs, feels his face burn hot as a feeling settles in his stomach, something that’s both desire for Even to be here— or rather, for Isak to be with him, equally carefree at whatever cramped house party he’s at— and jealousy because he isn’t. He knows what Even gets like, drunk and sexual and needy, and though he knows there’s no one else on the receiving end but him, there’s nothing quite like being with him and matching that energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really might take Jonas up on that offer for a beer later. If they ever leave the library, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak is just as eager to read his messages as Jonas was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> reading them, and he has to try his hardest to stop from wearing a smug, face-splitting grin </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> bursting into laughter when he does. Obviously he scrolls past the photos quick, knowing that not only does he not want anyone around him to even catch a glimpse— especially not Jonas, who seemingly already has— but Isak himself only has a small bit of patience left for this fucking math test. If he sees even the slightest flash of Even’s dick or any other part of him, he’s going to up and leave and get wasted and let his boyfriend fuck his brains out and that’s the exact opposite of what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Even can do a lot with words, even if they are riddled with typos and senseless emojis shoved in the middle of a sentence. Isak doesn’t know what a fire hydrant has to do with Even saying that Magnus brought good weed, or how a Christmas tree relates to Vilde showing up, but it’s all just endearing and making Isak fall even more in love with him, even if he’s not with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he’s definitely going to fail his exam. And the worst part is, he can’t even bring himself to really care.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. </p><p>Come say hi at my Tumblr blog <a href="https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>